I know who you are
by joshparrilla
Summary: Based on the deleted scene of season 1 in which Regina talks to David at Granny's. I just decided to explore what happened that night...and what will happen after The Evil Queen and Prince Charming's little encounter.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm your friend too."_ Those words kept echoing in his head as he walked away from the diner. Did she really mean it? He didn't know, but he wanted her to be his friend. He couldn't lie, he had fantasized about Regina Mills before. And suddenly, without realizing it, he was walking back to the diner to try and find her.

There she was with her hair dark as the night and her lips red as blood, getting into her car. For a second he felt paralyzed. Was he really trying to spend the night with Storybrooke's mayor when his wife had just died and his lover was being accused of doing it? He couldn't think about that, all he wanted was to be near the one woman that believed in him and made him feel better about himself.

"Regina!" He yelled from across the street.  
"David?" She turned around and looked at him. "I thought you were going home."  
"I thought so too, but I couldn't face the idea of being alone. I was wondering if you would like to stay with me for a little longer."  
She looked at her watch pretending she had to be elsewhere. "To be honest, Henry is staying with Emma tonight and I don't want to be home alone either."

David smiled at her with that smile that had gained him the Charming nickname back in fairy tale land. It was a smile that made Regina's legs shake and go weak, although she would have never admitted it.

Once again inside the diner they sat on the table further away from the door. Like a gentlemen he waited for her to sit down and then sat in front of her. He felt so weird, but something inside kept telling him he was doing the right thing.

They stayed at the diner talking for almost two hours. They laughed and talked about not so personal topics. Something Regina had never done before with someone from Storybrooke.

"It's getting late and I wouldn't like to keep you from your sleeping hours." David said. "After all you are the mayor and we need you at your best." He held the door open for her.  
She laughed. "Would you like me to drive you home? I know you walked here."  
"The night is wonderful, so I would like to walk but thank you for the offer."  
"Would you mind if I joined you?"  
"Not at all, I could walk you home."  
"I would love that." She smiled at him in a flirty way.

After a 10 minutes silent walk, they reached her house. He felt his hands sweating and his heart extremely accelerated. All David could think about was kissing her. He knew it wasn't the best thing to do but he didn't know she wanted him to kiss her.

"Here we are." Regina said as she walked to the door. "Thank you for walking me home, David."  
"You're welcome. Call me in the morning and I'll drive you to pick up your car."  
"That's really sweet of you."

She unlocked the door slowly and David knew it was his last chance. He pulled Regina into him and kissed her passionately. The kiss became a contest to see who could keep it going the longest. Their tongues fighting one against the other. Regina could savor the last traces of the whisky he had been drinking before and, not to his surprise, her lips tasted of apple.

She broke the kiss and walked inside the house. For a second David stood outside until she winked at him from inside letting him know it was okay to enter.

Regina kicked her high heels off and ran upstairs, immediately followed by him. She walked into her room already unzipping her dress as he took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Once Regina was completely out of her dress, he couldn't help but stare at her perfectly sculpted body. A rush of adrenaline took over David's body and he took off the rest of his clothes.

He helped her take her black sexy underwear off and a few seconds later they were having passionate sex. David kissed every inch of her body, leaving a tiny love bite between her breasts. With every touch, Regina felt more and more excited. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm as their bodies became one.

After a long session of hot steamy sex, David laid his sweating body on top of hers. He moved the hair from her face and kissed her slowly. Then he kissed up her neck to her ear. Softly, in a low whisper, he said _"I know you are the Evil Queen"_, and he fell asleep.

It was in that moment, after hearing him say that and a tear rolled down her cheek, that Regina realized Daniel hadn't been her true love. The Evil Queen had fallen in love with Snow White's prince.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning and found herself playing the previous night in her mind over and over again. Did David really know she was The Evil Queen? Did he really have sex with her knowing all the terrible things she had done to him before? Regina couldn't wrap her head around everything she had felt as David held her in his arms. She had felt loved for the first time in a really long time.

David could feel she was awake but for some reason he kept his eyes closed and pretended he was asleep. He had slept with his enemy and he had enjoyed it. After kissing Regina at the doorstep, he realized she was The Evil Queen. He couldn't understand how it had happened since he knew only true love could break the curse and it was impossible Regina was his true love. Snow White was his woman, the woman he had chosen to love for the rest of his life. But last night as he watched Regina run up the stairs, he knew he wanted to be with her.

"If I know who you are, does that mean the rest of the town knows as well?" He asked as he sat up in bed.  
"I don't know, dear."  
He got out of bed and put his boxers on. "I should go find out." He looked at her. "No one can find out we slept together, Regina, no one."  
"I'm a very discreet person, Mr. Nolan. I won't go around telling people who I've fucked."  
"Well…if my memory doesn't betray me, I was the one who fucked you." David winked at her as he put his jeans on.

Weird, she thought. Seeing him winking and getting dressed in front of her made her feel different. The word she was looking for was horny. Every time she looked at David Nolan, she felt horny. It was something she hadn't expected to feel. Graham had made her feel horny, but not in the way she was feeling right now. She understood that with David everything was different.

Last night, he had been a gentleman from the beginning until the end. He had made sure he had a condom with him. Before fucking her, as they had just said, he kissed all over her body making her feel wanted. He looked into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted and he wasn't forcing her into doing something she didn't want to do. And as he had sex with her, he took care of her, of her body, of her feelings. David had treated her a way no one had ever treated her before, not even Daniel.

"Now that you know who I am, I'm sure you won't want to see me again."  
"I knew who you were before we slept together and still I decided to stay here with you. That must tell you something."  
"That you are as crazy as I thought you were."  
"Not really." He looked at her. "I'm going to find out if anyone else has remembered who they are and then I'll come see you again. Just in case, stay here and don't let anyone see you."  
"Why do you care what happens to me?"  
"I don't know why, but I do."

After he said that, David left her house and Regina, surprisingly, did what she was told to do. He went around town trying to find the people he had spent his life with back at home but for some weird reason there was no one on the streets. He looked everywhere before he decided to go to Granny's, something told him they were all there…and he was right.

"Charming!" Snow yelled as she saw him walk into the diner and ran towards him. "Oh my god, where were you?! I looked everywhere for you."  
"I…I was trying to clear my head." He looked at her and all he could think about was Regina naked the previous night. "Has everyone remembered who they are?"  
"Yes, we all started remembering last night around 1am." Leroy said. "A wave of air hit us all and our memories came back. Now let's go find the bitch that did this to us!"  
"No!" David yelled furiously.  
"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret said. "Why wouldn't we go find Regina? She did this to us and she has to pay."  
"Snow, that's not you. You don't make people pay, you try to make them change."  
"Well…yes you are right." She looked at everyone else in the room. "We will find her and we will talk to her."  
"What?! That's not what we need. A single talk won't change what she made us go through; she made our lives a living hell!" Grumpy said exposing his real personality as he got angrier and angrier at the mention of The Evil Queen. "What's wrong with you?" He looked at David. "Back at home you wanted to kill her and now you expect us to talk to her?"  
"I just think we shouldn't be like her. She did terrible things and we shouldn't imitate her. I say we bring her to justice and that's how we'll make her pay."  
"We shouldn't forget she's Henry's mom as well." Emma said from the corner of the room. "And even though she hurt all of you, including me, she raised Henry and took care of him."  
"I'm with Emma." David said. "I will talk to Regina and come up with the best way to settle things down."  
"I'm going with you." Snow White told him.  
"No, it's something I should do alone. Yes, I know she did all this to revenge you, Snow, but I feel like I should be the one talking to her."

David drove his truck around town for a few minutes before driving to Regina's house. He was lost. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do or how to act. Everyone in town wanted to bring Regina down and make her pay for what she did. He couldn't let them get to her, for some weird reason he wanted to protect her more than he had protected Snow White before. Just the thought of someone hurting Regina made him feel terribly, he couldn't let anything happen to her. Was he falling for her? No, he didn't want to think he was. Maybe he wanted to protect her just because they had slept together the night before and she had made him feel good. As he parked outside her house, he promised himself he wouldn't let anyone hurt Regina or let them harm her.

Regina saw him pulling into the driveway from the window of her living room. She had stayed home, as he had asked her to do, waiting until he came back to tell her the news. From the moment he had left the house, she had wanted him to come back and hold her in his arms. She searched in her head signs of the moment she had started falling for David. Was it when she had become friends with Kathryn? Was it when he had been so vulnerable that it called her attention? Was it when he had have dinner with her and she had tried to kiss him? She couldn't find the answers to those questions in her mind, but she could feel inside her heart that she would not let anyone hurt David.

"Do they know?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"Yes, they all started remembering last night."  
"Do you think us sleeping together broke the curse?"  
"All I know is that the moment I kissed you I knew who you were and everybody else in town remembered who they were."  
"The moment you kissed me?"

She didn't understand how it was possible that kissing David had broken the curse. The minute Emma arrived in town, Mr. Gold had known it was her the one to break the curse, so how was it possible that she had broken her own curse while kissing Snow White's Prince Charming? True love was the most powerful magic of them all, the only one strong enough to break the curse. Was that what had happened? Was David her true love? Was that why he had remembered? Was it possible that she had been able to break her own curse? Regina was confused and couldn't understand how it was possible that with a simple, passionate, kiss they had been able to bring everyone's memory back.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are fucking her!" Leroy surprised David as he walked out of Regina's house.  
"Dude you scared the hell out of me!"  
"Are you or are you not fucking her?"  
"You can't tell anyone about it."  
"David are you kidding me?! You are sleeping with the woman who caused us so much pain, who changed our lives and fucked us over!"  
"Stop yelling, Leroy, I don't want the entire town finding out."  
"Just answer me one question."  
"Ask away."  
"Why?"  
"Because… well I don't really know why. It just happened."  
"How the hell do you just happen to fuck The Evil Queen?!"  
"I thought it was only one question and no more yelling." David laughed trying to make things a little less awkward. "Look, we hanged out last night and when I walked her back home I had the urge to kiss her. So I did. All I know is the minute I kissed her I found out who she was and who I was and all of you found out who you were."  
"And still you decided to take her to bed?"  
"It was like I had to. Everything inside of me was telling me that even though it was wrong and she was, or is, my wife's enemy, I just had to take her to bed and sleep with her."  
"Dude you are sick." For the first time since he found David at Regina's house, Leroy laughed.  
"Let's get some drinks and talk about how you are not telling anyone in town."

Regina had overheard David and Leroy talking and she hated the fact that they kept using the word _fuck_. Yes, she had used it with David that morning but it was different because it was them who had participated in such an intimate act. Now that the dwarf knew about them she was sure the whole town would find out in a matter of minutes. She couldn't risk losing David and as weird as that thought seemed inside her head, she knew she would be devastated if he abandoned her. Snow White would probably try to manipulate him into leaving her; probably say Regina had cursed him into having sex with her. She got mad just thinking about the possibilities. Regina Mills was not up to losing David.

"Explain to me how did all this happen. When did Prince Charming decided to fall for The Evil Queen?" Leroy asked as they drank beers at his house.  
"I haven't fallen for her. I just…"

David started thinking about all his feelings during the day. That morning he had wanted to have sex with Regina again, just seeing her get dressed got him excited. Later, when he had found out they wanted to hurt her, all he could think about was protecting her with his life. Just an hour ago, as he held her in his arms telling her he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he understood he was on her side no matter what she had done to him in their previous life. So maybe Leroy was right. Maybe he had fallen for The Evil Queen.

"See? You cannot even find the words to say you haven't fallen for her."  
"Is it possible? I mean, how can I fall for a woman that has hurt me so much?"  
"Have you ever stopped to think that all Regina has done to us has been thanks to your wife? She hasn't really been looking forward to hurting you or any of us, just Snow White."  
"I've dedicated all my life to protect Snow, saving her from this monster woman. Now it seems the other way around. Like all I want to do is protect this monster woman from Snow. Is it weird?"  
"Really weird! But you are the one who knows everything about true love." He looked at David. "Do you think Regina is your true love in this new life we have?"  
"I don't know, man, I don't know."

She was awaken by a loud knock on her door. "Oh god they are here" She thought as she woke up slowly. Could it be possible? No, it couldn't. They wouldn't come knocking on her door at four in the morning looking for her. They would have probably just entered the house with torches and swords and arrows. Regina put her robe on and ran downstairs to find out who it was. She had the tiny hope that Henry would have come to her, but she was sure they were keeping him far away.

"David?" She said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I love you." He said and she could smell the alcohol coming out of his mouth.  
"You are drunk Mr. Nolan."  
"Yes, drunk for you!"  
Regina let out a genuine laugh, something that hadn't happened in many years. "David, you have no idea what you are saying."  
"I do." He stumbled into the house. "I love you." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger.  
"Dear, let's get you upstairs and in the shower. And I will have headache pills ready for you in the morning."  
"And in the shower? Madame Mayor, you had me last night and now you want me again?"  
Regina laughed again. "No Mr. Nolan. You will be alone in the shower, I will just make sure you don't fall down and break your neck."  
"Ouch! That would really hurt."  
"Yes dear, it would really hurt."

With strength she didn't know she had, Regina managed to carry David upstairs and get him into the shower. She helped him take his clothes off, something that wasn't easy with him constantly making jokes about her wanting to touch his penis. As he stood under the shower, she watched him carefully making sure he wouldn't fall down or do anything that could harm him in any way. After fifteen minutes of being under the water, David stumbled out of the shower and, naked, decided to lay down on Regina's bed.

"Madame Mayor, I'm going to sleep naked in your bed, please don't take advantage of me."  
"I will try not to, dear."

She watched him sleep for the next hour; she wanted to make sure he kept breathing and the alcohol was brushing away. As she looked at him, she could picture him saying _I love you_ over and over again. How was it possible? It was probably just the alcohol talking and nothing else. She knew that when he woke up the next morning, he wouldn't remember and that was okay with her. Regina didn't know whether she loved David or not and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to say it out loud.

"My head." David exclaimed as he woke up.  
"Sh sh. Here dear, take these." She hand him the pills and a glass of water.  
He took the pills and drank the water quickly. "Thank you. My head really hurts."  
"I figured that much." She looked at him. "You were drunk as hell last night."  
"Really? I don't remember a single thing."  
"You don't? Nothing at all?"  
"The last thing I remember was having a couple of beers with Leroy."  
"Well, apparently after that you came to my house."  
"And what did I do?"  
"I told you I was going to take you upstairs and in the shower, to which you made jokes about me wanting to have you again." She laughed remembering the previous night. "And then I helped you take your clothes off which wasn't easy since you kept telling me I wanted to touch your penis."  
"I'm so sorry, Regina."  
"Oh don't be, dear. It was really fun to see you that way. A side of Prince Charming I had never seen before."  
"I'm glad you had fun out of my drunken state."

David leaned over and kissed her softly. With that kiss she realized her true feelings for him. She did love David Nolan and something inside of her told her she was falling in love with him. Having him in her bed after what he had said the previous night just made things great. She was afraid he would never say those three words without being drunk, but she was willing to take the risk of being with him just to hear him speak the words.

"What are your plans for the day, Mr. Nolan?"  
"Avoid the town and try to lay low."  
"I have an idea. Something we can do together."  
"What is that, my queen?" He moved the hair from her face and caressed her cheek gently.  
"It's a surprise. Let's get dressed and I will show you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no idea where you are taking me but the fact that you are wearing jeans makes everything better." David looked at her making sure he could never forget that image.  
"Don't get used to it Mr. Nolan, it will be the first and last time you see me wearing jeans."  
"That doesn't matter because it is all inside my head now." He smirked. "You look pretty sexy in them."  
"I know I do." She looked at him. "Now please give me your hands and don't let go. It's the only way I can make sure you won't get lost while I use magic to take us where we have to go."  
He rested his hands on her ass. "I think this is better because I don't want to let go."  
"David!" She laughed. "Just hold on tight."

Regina used magic to disappear from her bedroom and reappear in front of a small beach house. No one really knew about this place, except for Henry. She used to bring him here when he was younger. She knew she couldn't leave Storybrooke and this house was right on the limit of the town. Henry loved to spend his time there. They would sit on the porch and read stories as they listened to the rhythm of the ocean. It had become her favorite place in the world. But since Henry started hating her they stopped coming because it hurt her to know that at one point in his life he had loved her. Now, she was ready to share this place with David.

"What is this place?"  
"It's my beach house." She smiled at the memories. "I used to come here almost every weekend with Henry when he was younger."  
"How come no one knew about it?"  
"It was our little secret. Right on the town limit, no one would ever dare to come here. We could have it to ourselves and do whatever he wanted to do."  
He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure he would love to come here again."  
"But not with me."

She moved away from him before she could let her guard down. Sharing things with David made her vulnerable but for some reason she wanted him to know everything. That's why she had brought him here. She wanted him to know about her life with Daniel, how it had all happened and how her life used to be with Henry before he found out she was The Evil Queen. These days with him would determine how they relationship moved forward. She was afraid things wouldn't work out and he would run back to Snow White. But for now, he was there with her sharing something that meant the world to Regina.

"Let's see if I get this straight, you only know how to cook lasagna?"  
"And apple turn overs." She looked at him sitting on the porch with a glass of wine and all she could think about was how handsome he was. "I don't know why it surprises you. I am a queen, queens don't usually cook their meals."  
"How did you learn to cook lasagna? And apple turn overs?"  
"Well… on my first days in Storybrooke, I met a little boy, named Owen, and his father. For some reason the boy was nice to me and that was the first time in a really long time that someone had been nice to me. So I wanted to impress him. I invited them over for dinner. Hours before they arrived, I read cooking books and nothing in them seemed appropriate. Until I read about lasagna, it just sounded delicious so I decided to cook that. Apple turn overs are something I've always known how to cook." She took a sip of wine. "Owen tried my lasagna and said it wasn't really good, that really hurt my ego. Since that day, all I've ever cooked is lasagna, always trying to improve it. When Henry was younger, it was his favorite meal and we ate it every Friday. The rest of the days I would buy food at the market."  
"So that boy hurt your ego so much, all you know how to cook is lasagna?"  
"Yes, I just said that dear."  
"Where is he?" He looked at her. "Where's Owen?"  
"He left town." Regina looked out to the ocean trying to push the memories from her first days in Storybrooke away; it was too painful to think about that little boy.  
"Is he the reason you wanted to adopt?"  
"Yes. When he left town I was devastated. I had so much love to give but no one wanted it. Yes, I slept with Graham and sex was good. But it was just that, plain sex. I wanted to love someone. That's when I went to Mr. Gold and told him I wanted to adopt." She looked at him. "Three months later, Henry was living with me and I was his mother. I had no idea what would happen after that. I had no idea he was your daughter's son or that she was supposed to break the curse."  
"But in the end, you broke your own curse." David made a pause and drank some wine. "We broke your curse."  
"I'm still trying to figure out how we did it. Only true love is supposed to break such a powerful curse."

Before David could say anything, the timer, announcing the lasagna was ready, interrupted him. He watched Regina make her way to the kitchen and as she bent down to get the food out of the oven, he imagined her naked. That was all he could think about whenever he saw her. He knew what she looked like naked and how great their bodies synced when they made love. But he knew that wasn't why she had brought him here. For the last hour, he had heard her sharing all kinds of stories and he knew that's what she needed to do. He understood Regina needed him to listen to her side of the story, to realize she wasn't that evil after all. She was showing him a side of her no one knew; David was able to see behind that Evil Queen mask.

"That was great." He leaned back on his chair putting his arms behind his head. "You are the master of lasagna."  
"You are just saying that so you don't hurt my ego."  
"Maybe… Tell me about Daniel."  
"What do you want to know?" She looked at him trying to read his expression.  
"When did you fall for him? How did you know he had fallen for you? Why didn't you run away with him?"  
"It's a long story, David."  
"We have all the time in the world. So go ahead and start talking, Madame Mayor."  
"I was eighteen when Daniel became my stable boy. He was in charge of the horses and the stables. At the beginning, I was really shy to talk to him; I was just an innocent girl whose mother took advantage of. Daniel saw that, he knew how my mother abused of me with her magic. That's why he came up to me one day and I knew I was in love with him." Regina made a pause as the memories galloped inside her mind. "He told me I shouldn't let my mother do that to me but he knew I didn't have a choice. We spent the whole night talking about our lives. I learned everything about him and he learned everything about me. It was like our lives had become one over the hours and we didn't care about the rest of the world. We became lovers that night. Not actually lovers, but we had to hide from my mother so to us it was like we were lovers. Daniel became my teacher when it came to horseback riding and those were the happiest hours of my life." She looked at David. "When your wife came around, she found out about Daniel and I. She was going to tell his father and my mother, but I begged her to keep it a secret. I knew if my mother found out, she would kill Daniel. And I was right. Snow White couldn't keep a secret and she told my mother. The night Daniel and I were going to run away together, my mother found us. She walked into the stable and like that she killed him. She ripped Daniel's heart out and crashed it in front of me. The minute I found out Snow had told my mother, I knew I was going to make her pay." She took a big sip of wine. "That's the story."  
"No one knows that. No one in town knows why you did this." He thought for a minute. "Does she know?"  
"Yes, I told her. The day I poisoned her with the apple, I explained everything to her."  
"I am so sorry, Regina. I don't agree with your methods, but having your loved one killed in front of you can make you do unthinkable things."  
"It's not your fault, David."  
"But I never gave you the chance to explain to me. I just wanted to kill you because you kept threatening Snow's life. Not once did I stop to think about your reasons or listen to your side of the story."  
"You loved her…or love her, so you wouldn't listen to anyone else."  
"I don't love her anymore. I don't want to be with her anymore."  
"And what do you want?"  
"I have no idea but for now I just want to be here with you."

As Regina told David about her past, everyone in Storybrooke was looking for him. Snow White was going crazy trying to find him. In her mind, Regina had kidnapped him and was torturing him, like she had done before. Leroy, who knew David's secret, knew at some point he would have to tell them about David and Regina sleeping together. He knew they would find out anyway and they would all hate him if they realized he hadn't told them.

"Leroy, what's on your mind?" Emma asked.  
"I… I know where he is."  
"And now you mention it? What the hell is wrong with you?" Snow White looked at him. "Where is he?!"  
"He's with Regina."  
"I knew she would kidnap him!"  
"No…he chose to be with her."  
"What do you mean?" Henry stepped in front of the crowd. "Why would he choose to be with my mom if he knows she is The Evil Queen?"  
"Because they broke the curse. That's why we all remember. They broke the curse."

The crowd furiously ran to Regina's house to find that none of them were there. They looked everywhere around the house and there were no signs of them. Snow White was freaking out and she couldn't understand how her husband had decided to ran away with their enemy, her enemy. She didn't know why David had decided to be with her. They weren't friends… She knew Regina had manipulated Kathryn and… Yes! Regina had also come closer to David when Snow had been accused of killing his wife.

"Where could they be?!"  
"I know." Henry said.

When Regina Mills had planned her weekend getaway with David Nolan, she had never expected her own son to betray her. Her weekend wouldn't be what she expected it to be…not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was delicious, Regina." He leaned over the table and kissed her softly. "An amazing lasagna, better than the first one you gave me."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed, dear."

Snow White could see them through the window. Was David really kissing The Evil Queen? How could it be possible? She tried to understand why but there weren't any explanations she could find in her head. All she wanted to do was walk into the house and find out what was going on. She needed explanations and she needed them urgently.

"Let's go in!" She said.  
"And what exactly are you going to say?" Emma asked. "Henry told me you guys could be here and here you are making out over a plate of lasagna?"  
"I have no idea what I'll say, but I need to go in there and stop whatever is going on between them."  
"We cannot hurt her, she is my mom." Henry looked at his grandma and she could see how worried he was. "I know she did bad things, but I love her."  
"I won't let anything bad happen…to any of them." Leroy said as they knocked on the door.

When David opened the door, he knew he was in trouble. He tried to understand how they had been able to find them, but when he saw Henry the answer was too obvious. Regina was in the kitchen washing the dishes, he could push everyone outside and make up a ridiculous excuse that would keep her safe and wouldn't piss Snow off; but he realized that wasn't an option. They were all staring at him waiting for him to talk and explain what was going on. All he knew was that he wouldn't let them hurt Regina.

"Dear, who is it?" She said as she walked towards the door. Her mouth widened as she saw Snow White, Emma, Henry and Leroy standing at her beach house door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you two the same question." Snow asked. "Charming, what are you doing here? Why were you kissing her?"  
"Mary Margaret, we shouldn't discuss this in front of Henry." Emma pointed out. "Maybe we should wait until later."  
"No!" Henry refused. "I want to know what's going on."

David looked at Regina trying to tell her that whatever he said next wasn't true but she wasn't looking at him. He had to let her know he had a plan. His idea was going to hurt Regina, if she didn't know it before but there was no way he could explain it to her. He closed his eyes for a minute and hoped that in the future Regina would forgive him for what he was about to say. "Oh god, please Regina know I'm lying. Know that I am falling for you and that nothing I'm going to say is true. Please." He thought before he started speaking.

"I've known she is The Evil Queen for a long time. I found out when Kathryn died, I heard her and Gold on the phone. No one was supposed to remember, so I got closer to get to know all her secrets. That's why I came here; I wanted to learn her weaknesses in order to destroy her." He looked at her and felt her heart crashing. He had hurt her.  
"You bastard!" Regina pushed the tears away; she didn't want her enemies to see her crying. "How could you do that to me?! I trusted you!"  
"You are asking me how could I? You? The evil bitch who destroyed our lives and made us live under a curse? Who the hell do YOU think you are?"

Each word David said was like a knife going through her skin. Regina felt so stupid. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down for David Nolan and now he was embarrassing her in front of her enemies, in front of her son. Nothing anyone could do from that moment on would be as painful as everything he had said. For a few days, she had felt loved like she hadn't in a really long time and now she felt beyond hurt. Regina wanted to be alone; she wanted everyone out of her house because she knew she couldn't keep pushing the tears away for much longer.

"Just leave! Go away and leave me alone! All of you!" She said pushing them out of the house. Her eyes never left David eyes, she tried to find something in him that would tell him he was lying, but she couldn't see it. "I want to be left alone!"  
"You've always been alone!" He said and touched her hand to let her know he would come back later, but he knew she didn't understand his lies and that each time he said something, she got hurt.

As she watched them walk away, Regina broke down and allowed the tears to roll down her face. She played in her mind the events of the last few days over and over again. The memories of a few hours earlier, when she was telling him about her past, were swirling around her mind and each time she replayed the words she had said, she felt a throbbing pain in her heart. How could he do that to her? Yes, she had done terrible things in her past but she had never humiliated him that way. Sitting on the floor against the door, she wondered if he had actually been drunk the previous night…or had he been faking that too? Was it possible that he had been faking his drunken state and just pretended to say he loved her? Everything seemed so confusing…so painful.

"I can't believe you risked your life just to find a way to destroy her." Snow White said as she kissed him. "You are still my brave Prince Charming!"  
"I made a promise once that I would always protect you and our daughter." He faked a smile and Emma could see there was something wrong with him.  
"Kid, why don't you and grandma go buy some hot cocoa with cinnamon from Granny's? It was a long trip back from the beach and we deserve something sweet."

Emma waited a few minutes after Snow and Henry were gone before she started talking. It was the first time she would talk to David knowing he was her father and she was afraid of what might happen. She hadn't really spent time with David as his cursed self and she didn't really know him, but she could sense there was something bothering him, something that he would never share with his wife.

"David, what's going on?" She finally asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You look sad." Emma made a pause trying to find the right words. "I thought after all these years you'd be happy to be with Mary Margaret."  
"I am happy I found you and that Henry is my grandson."  
"And what about mom?"  
"I…I just don't feel the same way I did before."  
"Is it because of Regina? You've been kind of blue ever since we left the beach house."  
He looked at his daughter for the first time and something in his heart told him that he could share his feelings with her. "I lied. I remembered who I truly was the same night everyone else did. Regina and I were together. We spent the night talking about Kathryn and when I was walking her back home we kissed…that's when everyone remembered. We broke her curse and I still haven't figured out how or why." David tried to see if he was hurting his daughter with his words but for some reason she looked peaceful and not angry at all. "I willingly agreed to go to the beach house so we could spend some time together and share our stories. It was the first time I've had a conversation with Regina that didn't involve cursing or bad feelings. While I was there with her, everything felt right."  
"Then why did you lie? Why didn't you say this to everyone else?"  
"Because if I spoke my true feelings, I'd be hurting your mother and Regina at the same time. Even though I don't have feelings for Snow White anymore, I still care about her and I can't just tell her I've fallen for her "enemy". And if I start talking about my…my thing with Regina, they will start speaking badly about her and I cannot let anyone hurt her; for some reason I have to protect her."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I have to find a way to tell your mother I no longer have feelings for her and be able to be with Regina. I want to get to know her. I have to learn everything about her because I've spent my whole life fighting this woman that I didn't really know. And nowadays I find myself attracted to her even though I know she has hurt me and my family in ways that aren't even imaginable."  
"I don't know the Regina everyone talks about, I didn't really know her back then." She laughed awkwardly. "Yes, she brought all of you here and thanks to that I grew up without my parents, but she never directly hurt me. She raised Henry these ten years in a wonderful way and never did she let something bad happen to him. The Regina everyone is talking about doesn't fit the Regina I've known since I got to Storybrooke." Emma looked at David with a genuine smile on her face. "You fell for her because you got to see a glimpse of what she used to be before she lost her loved one and a glimpse of the woman who raised your grandson. I don't think she is that bad. We've all done bad things in our life."  
"So you don't hate me for falling for her?"  
"Not even a bit."

Later that night, as he laid down in bed next to his wife, David felt proud of his daughter. She had become a unique and special young woman. He could see in her eyes that she hadn't had an easy life but whatever had happened in her past, helped her become the person she was today. Talking to her and letting someone know about his feelings for Regina was like lifting a heavy burden from his shoulders. He had no idea what he would do next, but now he understood he wasn't alone and that, no matter what he chose to do, his daughter would have his back.

Regina couldn't fall asleep. She kept staring at the one photo David and she had taken together earlier that day. It was her cell phone's background and every time she looked at it, she felt her heart break. She wished she had the courage to rip her own heart out, but just thinking about doing it scared the hell out of her. As awful as it was to accept it, she knew she was in love with David Nolan. But now she knew she had been a foolish woman for believing that Prince Charming could have fallen for The Evil Queen.

Henry knew he had done a terrible thing by leading everyone to the beach house. He knew Regina more than anyone else in town and he could see the tears forming in her eyes as she heard David talking. It was his fault he had said all those awful things to his mom, he had pushed him to do that by bringing everyone to their secret place. When he got back from Granny's, he could feel Emma and David had been talking about something important and when he questioned his mama about it, he sensed she was hiding something from him. He had to figure out what was really going on between David and Regina; he had to make things right. Because of him, Regina had been hurt and he knew that even though she was The Evil Queen, she was the woman who had taken care of him all his life. Henry Mills-Swan was going to find a way to make his mom and grandpa happy no matter what the consequences would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter is mainly Henry but it includes Evil Charming moments and explains what will happen in the next chapter (that will be the last).**

Henry sneaked out of the house before his mother or grandparents woke up. He got his bike and rode to the beach house; he wasn't going back to Storybrooke without Regina. Last night while he tried to fall asleep, he understood how bad it had been for his mom to hear all those awful things David had said. But inside his heart, he knew David had been lying and that in reality he had feelings for Regina.

"Henry, what are you doing here sweetie?" Regina asked as she opened the door. "You shouldn't be here."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Do I love who?"  
"David! Do you love him?"  
"Henry, I think Mr. Nolan left his feeling cleared yesterday. Don't you think?"  
"He's been sad ever since he left the house and I know he loves your or that he at least has feelings for you! I know he had a talk with mama but none of them told me about what."  
"Henry." She looked at her 11-year-old son and saw how good his soul was. "I know you are trying to help me, but don't worry I'm fine."  
"You're not fine!" She could sense how mad he was in his voice. "It's my fault everyone came here; I brought them to this place. I knew you would bring David here so I told grandma. I'm so sorry mommy."  
Regina pulled him into a hug and held him close to her. "It's not your fault sweetheart."

After two hours of talking, Henry finally convinced Regina to go back to Storybrooke with him. Part of her wanted to go so she wouldn't let her son down, but part of her wanted to stay in the beach house where she felt protected. She knew going back to the town would mean a lot of people would try to hurt her or get back at her for what she had done to them, and for the first time in her life Regina felt in danger.

"Where are we going?"  
"To Storybrooke."  
"I know that, silly boy; I was wondering where in Storybrooke shall I park my car?"  
"Oh." Henry laughed awkwardly like he used to do when he was a toddler. "Granny's?"  
"That's right in the middle of town, are you sure?"  
"Mom, are you afraid?"  
"What?! Don't be ridiculous."  
"You are!"  
"I'm not… I'm just not sure David wants to see me."  
"I told you he does, I know he does. I can feel it."  
"Okay. I'll park behind Granny's and he can come meet us there."

Henry called David, who was worried sick about him, and told him it was necessary for him to come to Granny's. When his grandpa asked over and over again why and what was going on, the 11-year-old just made up ridiculous excuses so he didn't have to tell the truth. He knew David would be happy to see Regina but he wanted their reunion to be a surprise and if he told him his mom was there he would get suspicious and Snow White would find out.

An hour later, David parked his truck next to Regina's car behind Granny's. He couldn't believe she was there and as soon as he saw her he felt a warm feeling taking over his heart, like they were meant to be there together. Nothing was said in the first few minutes of their meeting, he didn't want to ruin the moment and he knew she was mad at him. But nothing matter. It didn't matter that his wife would probably find out about this meeting and be mad. It didn't matter that Regina was mad at him for all the awful things he had said the previous day. And it sure as hell didn't matter that the entire town would be against him if they found out he was in love with The Evil Queen.

"Aren't you going to speak? I rode my bike all the way to the beach for you to just stare at each other and say nothing?" Henry said as he looked at them.  
"Thank you, Henry. Thank you for bringing Regina back to me."  
"He didn't bring me back to you, he brought me back to town."  
"Why did you come back? And don't tell me it was for Granny's pancakes, because as good as they are, I won't believe you."  
Regina tried not to laugh at his silly joke. "I came back for my son, he's the one who went looking for me."  
"Henry, would you give your mom and I a few minutes?"  
"Of course, I'll be having a hot cocoa."

As they watched Henry run inside, David moved closer to Regina trying to close the space between them. He was happy she hadn't moved away or pushed him back, that meant she wasn't completely mad at him. Softly, and hoping she wouldn't reject him, David kissed her. He could taste in her lips traces of apple, which indicated she had been drinking apple cider that morning or the previous night. It was a soft kiss and none of them tried to take control like all the other times they had kissed. With that kiss, Regina understood everything he had said the day before had been a lie, he didn't really mean it.

"Why did you say all those awful things?" She looked into his sky-blue eyes trying to find the answers to all the questions she had inside her head.  
"Because I had to protect you, Gina."  
"Protect me from who David? I'm strong enough to protect myself!"  
"I know that!" He kissed her again before he kept talking. "I know you're strong enough to protect yourself. Believe me, I really know that. But if I just told everyone that I was in love with you, they would come after you."  
"That you are in love with me?"  
"Yes. Regina Mills I am in love with you."  
Tears filled her eyes as she heard him saying he loved her. "I'm in love with you too. The night you came drunk to my house you said you loved me but I didn't believe it because you were drunk. And then yesterday when you said all those awful things about me, I just thought that maybe you hadn't been drunk and you had been pretending all along."  
"They say drunk people speak the truth." He smirked. "I haven't been pretending all these days we've spent together. I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you."  
"You are the one who's going to get hurt by all of this. They hate me already, but they love you; they admire you, David."  
"I don't care about the love and admiration, all I care about is you!"  
"They are here!" Henry yelled as she run out of Granny's. "There's a furious mob coming this way and Whale is their leader."

Henry wasn't lying; the mob could be heard from all around town. And yes, Whale was their leader. David knew he had to take Henry and Regina out of there as soon as possible but if he used the truck he could injure someone on his way out and he didn't want that. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

"What are we going to do?" Regina looked at him desperately. "We have to get out of here."  
"Do you have magic? Is your magic working?"  
"I haven't been able to control it yet, so it's not really working."  
"Mom! Gramps! We have to run!" Henry was terrified; he didn't want the mob to hurt his mom. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have brought you here."  
"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. David and I will fix this, I promise you."

David ran to the front of Granny's to face everyone. Regina and Henry ran after him, she didn't want him to face the angry group of people on his own; that wouldn't be fair. She knew they were trying to hurt her and she didn't want him to protect her and get hurt in the act. For some reason, Regina felt inside her heart that something terrible was about to happen, she didn't know what but she could feel it. As she stood next to David, she made sure Henry was behind her and no one could hurt him. They would have to kill her before they even thought about harming him.

"David, hand her over and we will not hurt you." Whale said as he stood in front of the mob. "We just want her!"  
"You'll have to kill me before you get to her."  
"Oh, I'd love to kill you. You're not my prince so I won't cry your loss."  
"Whale get lost. Leave Regina alone."  
"I'm warning you, Charming, if you don't hand Regina over, we will kill you as well."

Regina moved over so she could stand in front of David. She could feel Henry's hard grip as he held onto her arm and she could sense David's worry. No one in this town would hurt the man she loved or her son before she fought them, she wasn't going to die without a fight. Her mother had taught her how to be a strong woman and, in her weird way, how to protect the ones you loved.

"It's me who you want, Whale, don't hurt them. I will go with you where you want me to go."  
"See David? That wasn't so hard." Whale pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it towards Regina. "Any last words, your majesty?"

As Whale took his shot aiming Regina, Henry let go of her hand and stood in front of her. The bullet hit him on the chest perforating his lungs. Regina's scream was the last thing the boy heard before he passed out. Whale ran away before anyone could catch him.

"Henry! Sweetie open your eyes for mommy." Regina kneeled down and put her hands on his chest making pressure so he wouldn't bleed out. "Someone call an ambulance!"  
David held Regina as they both talked to Henry. "Come on kid, open your eyes so we know you're okay. The ambulance will be here soon and we'll take you to the hospital, everything will be okay."  
Henry opened his eyes slowly and, with the strength he could get from his weak body, pulled Regina closer to him. "Be happy, mommy." He whispered in her ear before he fainted again.

The doctors operated on Henry as Emma and Snow White arrived to the hospital. Once David explained to them what had happened, they sat down in the waiting room. No one spoke; they didn't have the energy to fight. The tension between Snow and David hanged in the air but their minds were focused on Henry. Regina and Emma sat close together praying for their son, the only thing that had brought them together without fights for the first time in their lives. The four hearts raced every time they saw a nurse or a doctor walking by the waiting room, but it was always to let them know that the surgery was still going on. All they wanted was to know Henry was going to be okay and that he would be showing off his smile in no time.

But that wasn't what the doctor said when the surgery was done.

"Henry lost a lot of blood and there were some complications during surgery."  
"What does that mean?!" Emma and Regina asked at the same time, but they already knew the answer.  
"We don't think he has much time left. Maybe he will live through the night but not much longer after that. If I were you, I'd say my goodbyes." The doctor looked down trying to avoid the sad looks on their faces. "You can take turns to go see him."

Regina decided she wanted to be the last one to go see him. As they all walked in and out of Henry's room, she felt her body getting weaker and weaker. If what the doctor said was true, she would lose the only light in her life since Daniel. During the first years of the curse, when she adopted Henry, he was a sweet little boy that made her smile every single moment of her life. As he grew older and found out who she was, he started hating her but that didn't stop her from loving him. All she had done in the last years of her life was love that boy with everything she had and now she was about to lose him without being able to save him. She wished magic could save people from dying, but she knew at this point his death was inevitable.

"Regina," David said, "it's your turn."

When she walked into the room, she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face. Her boy looked so fragile and helpless. The prayers hadn't helped and nothing else was left to be done. She was going to lose Henry.

"I remember when you were younger, and we would go to the beach house, you were terrified of the ocean and the waves. You would hug my leg and beg me to pick you up and protect you. I felt a real mother there and it was in that place where we were the happiest." She made a pause to clear her throat. "That's why I took David to the beach house. I was afraid he might change his mind about me and decide that I was evil after all. I knew at the beach house I would feel all the good times we've spent there and all the love I could feel you had for me and feel stronger." Regina squeezed his hand trying to make him wake up. "You make me stronger, Henry. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me and my actions. It should had been me that got shot, not you. As hard as it is for me to accept what the doctors are saying, I know this is my goodbye." She didn't realize David was now standing at the door in case she needed someone to hold her. "You are the best son any mother could ever ask for and you taught me how to love again. I'm sorry I'm late to your request but…you're going to be a big brother now. I'm pregnant and I know my baby will have the best older brother in the world. Wherever you go from here, my precious son, never forget that your mother loves you with all her heart. Be at peace Henry, you deserve it more than anyone else in the world."

Regina leaned forward to kiss his forehead and that's when she heard the flat line. Her precious Henry was gone. One minute he was riding his bike to the beach house and the next he was dead. She wanted to believe that he had heard her and wherever he was he would know he was going to be a brother. Since he was four years old, Henry had wanted her to have another baby so he could play with someone and take care of a younger person. But she had never been able to make his wish come true. Now, when her son was gone, she was finally able to make his dream real. She was going to have David's baby.

"That was exactly the goodbye he needed." David hugged her from behind and held her close to him. "And I'm sure he is really happy about the baby."  
"I hope he heard me. I hope he knows how much I love him."  
"He knows, believe me, he knows."  
Regina turned around to look at him. "Are you happy about the baby?"  
"I am happy we are going to have a baby, especially because I know that's what Henry would have wanted."


	7. Chapter 7, the end

He cuddled her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck. It was 6am but he knew she would be awake dreading to get out of bed and face the 5th anniversary of her son's death. March 15th was always hard for Regina and all she wanted to do was lay in bed and forget about the world. But that was impossible. David and their little son would wake her up with breakfast in bed and then have a picnic in the cemetery where Henry's headstone was. Their son was fond of his brother even though he had never gotten the chance to meet him.

"Mommy!"  
"Daniel Henry Nolan what are you doing up so early?" She looked at her young boy climbing onto their bed as if it were the highest mountain on Earth. "You're supposed to be a sleep young man."  
"Mommy me lay with daddy and you." The little boy laid down between David and Regina and held both his parents' hands. "Me see Henry today, mommy!"

Regina felt the tears in her eyes forming. Daniel was the sweetest four year old boy she could have ever asked for. Ever since he was old enough to understand about Henry, they've been taking him to visit his brother and it was something the toddler loved to do. David suggested they called him Daniel Henry to honor the two guys who've made Regina's life better. The boy had David's eyes but looked exactly like his mother, something that would get him far in life.

"Hey buddy why don't you help me make breakfast for mommy and pack our lunch?" David picked his son up and walked out of the bedroom. "Would you like pancakes?"  
"Yes!" He looked at his daddy with happiness in his eyes. "We make mommy smile daddy."  
"We will champion, she will be smiling. I promise."  
"Me sad when mommy sad."

Every March 15th, Regina had no strength in her body. She felt empty and all she wanted to do was cry. But Daniel Henry would walk into her bedroom squealing in excitement about going to see his brother. When he was younger, David would tell him stories about Fairy Tale Land or about Henry. He would avoid mentioning Regina was The Evil Queen, but she had always made it clear to her son that she had been mean in another life. All the boy would do was laugh and say _"Mommy you no mean, you pretty!"_

"Daddy, tell me when you marry mommy!"  
"You want that story again?"  
"Please, daddy, please!"  
"Okay." David flashed his son a smile and started telling the story once again. "Your mommy was 5 months pregnant with you and she was glowing. She looked as beautiful as she always does. We decided it would be a private wedding, only us…and you inside her tummy. It took place in the beach house where your mommy used to take Henry. We stood on the sand and said our vows, knowing that we would be together forever." He made a pause remembering that beautiful day. "After the wedding we stayed in the beach house and all we did was lay on the sand staring up to the night sky. Your mommy was still very sad about losing your brother, but she knew you were on your way to meeting us and that made her feel stronger."  
"Me make mommy strong!"  
"Of course, you always do."  
"Me is mommy's gift, true daddy?"  
"You know that's true, buddy."

Regina walked downstairs because she needed to be close to her family so she could feel better about that awful day. She wrapped her arms around David from behind and for a minute didn't say a thing. Nothing in life, after losing Henry, could have been better than that moment. The house was filled with pancakes smell, her toddler's laugh could be heard from all around the place and her husband's old stories were everything their son needed to hear. She felt at home and even though she missed Henry, she knew he would have been happy in that house with that family.

"Mommy me make cakes!"  
"You?!" David said laughing.  
"Sh sh daddy, me make them for mommy."  
"Thank you, prince." She kissed her son's cheek. "Are you excited to see Henry today?"  
"Yes!" He squealed like he did every single time he was happy about something. "Me paint a picture for him." Regina started crying and David turned around to hug her. "Mommy no cry, me good."  
"Baby don't cry." David whispered in her ear. "You are going to scare him and you know he doesn't like to see you crying. Just think about how happy Henry would be to have a sweet brother like the one he has and how much he'd love to see that drawing. Don't cry in front of him."  
Regina wiped her tears away. "I am just really happy you love your brother so much." She caressed Daniel Henry's cheek. "You know your second name comes from him and he would have loved to play with you."  
"But mommy," he looked at her with a huge smile on his face, "Henry and me play in my dreams. He good to me."  
"You see Henry in your dreams, champion?" David asked as he held Regina close to him. "Why don't you tell mommy about it?"  
"He play with me. He say me good brother. He nice, mommy!"  
Regina kept crying, but this time they were happy tears. "I'm glad you see your brother in your dreams. I'm sure he loves to play with you."

After breakfast, while their son got his drawing for Henry and a few toys, they cuddled in bed trying to push all the negative thoughts away. David had become her strength and without him, she wouldn't have been able to go on. Regina was his everything and he knew all he wanted to do in life was help her get over Henry's loss and prove to her that life could still be good. Their relationship was simply perfect. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't full of lust, it was love. They loved each other passionately and they showed it all the time. People from Storybrooke could often see them holding hands as they walked their son to the park, having dinner at Granny's without taking their eyes off of each other or cuddling on a bench near Henry's old castle as their little boy played around.

"He is a perfect young man." Regina said as she rested her head on David's chest listening to his heartbeat. "He can easily put a smile on my face."  
"I'm glad we had him. I think he came at the right time, when we most needed him. He saved us from a really rough time."  
"He keeps saving me, constantly. I don't know if I'd be able to get out of bed if it wasn't for you and him. I'd be lost without you two."  
"Well, you'll never have to live life without us. We are not leaving you."  
"That's the same thing Henry said."  
"But he was taken away from us, he didn't choose to leave, Regina."  
"I know. Stupid Whale who got away and we can't find him!"  
"I haven't stopped looking. You know I won't stop until I find him, I don't care if it takes me all my life."  
"I wish I had killed him when I had the chance."  
"No, I don't think that's what Henry would have wanted. You are a good woman and that's what he always saw in you."  
"That's what I always want Daniel to see in me." She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I know I've told him about me being The Evil Queen but it's because I want him to know everything from the beginning. I don't want him to wake up one day and find out who I truly am because that would make him hate me, like it once happened with his brother."  
"He could never hate you, he loves you too much. You can see it all over his face, he looks up to you."  
"Want to know what my favorite thing about him is?"  
"Tell me."  
"His eyes. He has your eyes and you can see goodness in them. That's what I first saw in you when we slept together. Your eyes. They are so perfect and they show you've been through a hard time but they express your peacefulness and your goodness."  
David kissed her passionately. "If we didn't have to go out right now, I'd be making sweet passionate love to you."  
"Maybe tonight, when Daniel is finally asleep." She smirked for the first time in years and that made his heart skip a beat.

Daniel Henry was sitting in the back seat on his child seat looking out the window. He was singing a song about dogs and cats, something neither Regina nor David understood but it made them happy to hear their son sing. He had his drawing for Henry in one hand and a toy in the other. The picnic basket was right next to him filled with sandwiches and juice boxes to last for a few hours. Regina had flowers in one hand and was holding David's free hand as he drove. It was an emotional day for the three of them. They both knew that by the end of the day their son would be crying not wanting to sleep because all he wanted to do was go back to see his brother. It happened every year and it made Regina's heart break. She knew she couldn't bring Henry back and it hurt her to know her little son wanted to see his brother more than anything in the world.

"We are here." David said as he parked and got out of the car. He grabbed the basket and held Regina's hand. Slowly, the three of them walked to where Henry's headstone was. Once they got there, they saw there were new flowers. Obviously, Emma and Snow White had been there that morning before the three of them got there. Emma and Regina's relationship had become peaceful after Henry's death, they became friends. Snow White didn't like to see David nor Regina but she loved to spend time with Daniel Henry because he reminded her of her grandson. They were a very dysfunctional family but they got along to honor Henry's wishes.

"Henry!" Daniel ran to his headstone. "Me bring you a picture and my favorite toy." The little boy sat next to the headstone. "Me paint you and me playing in the park. Me take care of mommy like me promise, Henry. Me good!"

Regina stepped away wrapping her arms around herself. She had to find the strength in her not to burst out crying in front of her son. David saw how broken she was and held her close to him to keep her from falling. _"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, "I have you, don't worry."_ He held his wife for as long as Daniel talked to his brother, hoping she wouldn't breakdown in front their son and wishing he could do more to help her feel better. He knew no matter what he said or did, Regina would always have a part of her heart broken.

"Mommy juice please." Daniel said as he leaned against his daddy. "Me want juice."  
"Here sweetie." She handed him the juice as the three of them sat around Henry's headstone. "I want to say something."  
"Go ahead baby."  
She looked at Henry's headstone. "These past five years have been really rough, the roughest of my life. I lost my boy and thought I was lost. But then," she looked at Daniel, "you came along and saved my life. I felt incomplete until I held you in my arms for the first time and I knew Henry had sent a perfect angel to look after David and me." Regina couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her face and she felt her little boy wiping them away. "Before we lost Henry, he told me he wanted me to be happy. At the beginning, I thought that was going to be impossible without him. But now as I look around, I know I have everything I need to be happy. So, wherever you are, Henry, I hope you know you didn't die for nothing. I am the happiest person I could be at this point of my life. I have to thank you and little Daniel." She looked at David. "And I also have to thank you. You've made my life worth living and I have no idea where I'd be without you. You help me get out of bed every morning and whenever I feel like giving up, you hold my hand and teach me how to keep going. I know how hard this has been for you, but never once did you give up on me. Thank you, David. Thank you for being my everything."

There was nothing else left to be said that day. After Daniel and David ran around for an hour, they decided it was time to go back home. They said goodbye to Henry and promised they would come visit him soon. As soon as they got home, the tears began. Daniel Henry refused to go to bed. He cried and kicked asking to go see his brother again. It broke Regina's heart to see her son so sad, but she felt the pain he was feeling.

"Sweetie," she said as she tucked him in, "I promise you we will go visit Henry soon, okay? In the meantime, you will see him in your dreams and you two can play. Ask him to tell you about the beach house because daddy and I are taking you there very soon."  
"Okay, mommy." He said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy."  
"We love you too." David said as he turned his night light on. "If you need anything, just call us, we are right down the hallway."

"It's my turn to speak." David told his wife as they looked at each other. "You are the one who saved me, Regina. I woke up from a curse and knew I wanted my life to be different, and even though I once said awful things about you, I know the amazing woman you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my queen. You are everything I need in this life. When we lost Henry, I knew it was going to be a rough road for us, but as soon as Daniel got into our lives, I knew you would heal better." He kissed her. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you or to our son. And it doesn't matter how long it takes me, I will find Whale and make him pay for what he did."  
"Stop talking." She kissed him passionately.

And like that, they made love. It felt like the first time they have done it. He took care of her making sure she felt loved and wanted. She made sure he felt good about himself and wanted as well. This time instead of _saying "I know you are The Evil Queen"_ like that first night in which they had broken the curse, when they were done making love, David whispered in her ear _"I know who you are"_ and fell asleep on top of her. In that moment, Regina knew that, even though she would always miss Henry, she was now healed and it had all been thanks to her Prince Charming.


End file.
